


Demons Curse

by TigerMultiverse



Series: One Piece Stories [12]
Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke, One Piece
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Curses, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Time Skip, This doesn’t stray from the Princess Mononoke story, ZoSan - Freeform, but it’s not the same
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: Zoro walked along the stone wall of a small dirt in a hill as his grey eyes scanned along the tree line and hills.He was currently scouting the area, making sure that there wasn’t anything dangerous. But, even though it was quiet and peaceful, Zoro could sense that something was wrong.(Or: A small Princess Mononoke x One Piece crossover)
Relationships: Eboshi & Lepers, Kouroku/Toki (Mononoke-hime), Moro & Sanji, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Roronoa Zoro, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Original Character(s), Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Original Character(s)
Series: One Piece Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554004
Kudos: 9





	1. The Boar God

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/li01pxd) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a quiet day, a monster made of rage and hate attacked…

_In ancient times, the land lay covered in forests, where from ages long past, dwelt the spirits of the gods._

_Back then, man and beast lived in harmony. But as time went by, most of the great forests were destroyed._

_Those that remained were guarded by gigantic beasts, who owed their allegiances to the Great Forest Spirit…_

_…for those were the days of gods…_

_and of demons…_

* * *

Zoro walked along the stone wall of a small dirt in a hill as his grey eyes scanned along the tree line and hills. 

A couple months ago, the Straw Hat Pirates docked in a particular country and resided in a quiet little village of the Emishi people for the time being. About 2 months ago, a few of them, Sanji, Franky, and Nyx, decided to head off into the west to explore more, and Brook, Robin, Nami, and Ryan decided to stay on the Sunny. The Emishi people were very kind to them all and said they could stay with them for as long as they want. 

The Emishi people also told them more about their country. It was a land where humans and animal gods were in a constant war with each other. And how long ago, the Emishi people were nearly wiped out, and that they were the last of them. 

He was currently scouting the area, making sure that there wasn’t anything dangerous. But, even though it was quiet and peaceful, Zoro could sense that something was wrong. 

“Zoro!” The swordsman turned at the frantic call of his name and saw Kaiyo and two other Emishi girls running towards him. 

“Kid, what’s wrong?” Zoro met them halfway, looking down at them from his stop on the stone wall. 

“We just came from the old man at the watchtower, Ji-san.” Kaiyo half answered, her face is a fearful scowl. 

“Did he see something?” Zoro asked, his right hand stroking Kitetsu.

“Yeah, in the forest, there’s something wrong.” Kaiyo answered, sweat beading on her brow. 

“The birds are all gone!” One girl, Kiki, said, a hand on her straw hat. 

“The animals too!” The other, June, added. 

“Zoro, I can feel something wrong. Something _bad_.” Kaiyo’s face held nothing but fear as here blue eyes stared into Zoro’s grey ones. 

“Okay. You three hurry back to the village, now.” He said, gripping Kitetsu as he ran past them towards the tower. 

“Alright! Be careful!” Kaiyo called out to him, she and the two girls running down the path.

Zoro ran full speed to the tower, his face pulled tight in a scowl. The feeling of danger in his chest growing larger at each step. Soon, Zoro passed a couple trees and saw the tower. He ran over and began climbing up, but halfway up, he stopped and looked out into the dark tree line and saw… _something_ in there, he sensed a great evil from it. “Somethings there.” He whispered, quickly resuming climbing and finally pulled himself up onto the platform where Ji-San was sitting cross legged, tense as he looked into the trees. 

“Ji-san. Did you see it?” Zoro quietly asked, looking back into the trees, his hand gripping Kitetsu tightly. 

“I did. It isn’t human.” Ji-san said, his gruff voice tense and low. 

Zoro took his eyes off the tree line and looked over from the tower to see the villagers and his crew running around the place. Probably to protect themselves and prepare to fight if necessary. 

“There look.” 

Ji-san drew his attention back to the trees, where a darkness began emerging slightly through the stone wall aligned along the trees. It retreated back into the trees before a second later, a giant monster made out of various dark tendrils came crashing through the wall. 

“I-it’s some kind of demon!” Ji-san exclaimed in fear and shock, his eyes wide and hands clenched into fists. 

“A demon?!” Zoro exclaimed. He had never seen a demon before, and certainly nothing like that thing. 

The darkness lifted off of the demon for a second as it stopped, showing its red demon eyes and its normal body. It was a boar god, or used to be a god. The boar roared in rage and hatred as the darkness drifted back onto him, coating him in black worms before it started rushing towards the tower. It rammed into the tower, causing it to tip over and begin to fall. 

Zoro and Ji-San stumbled before the swordsman grabbed the old man and jumped into a tree, slightly cushioning their fall. The boar demon spasmed before correcting itself and rushing towards the village, leaving death and destruction in its wake.

“It’s heading for the village! I’ve gotta stop it!” Zoro shouted, jumping down from the tree and taking off for the demon. 

“Zoro-San wait!” Ji-San shouted to him, his voice was heard but Zoro kept running. “Be careful that thing is cursed! Don’t let it touch you!” He warned. 

Zoro drew closer to the demon, fast enough to get in front of the rage filled beast. “Oi! Calm down!” He shouted, almost begging. “Whatever you are, god or demon! Leave them in peace!” The demon ignored him, continuing to rush forwards. 

Kaiyo and the two girls were almost at the village, there were walking down a hill when Zoro and the creature rushed out of the trees. The three girls turned just as they saw the demon halt and slowly turn towards them, before moving to chase them. 

“The monster!” Kiki gasped, her voice and expression filled with fear. June was the same as she laid a hand in her straw hat, staring fearfully at the demon. Kaiyo was indifferent, her face in a determined scowl as she laid a hand on her sword. 

“Come on!” Kaiyo ordered. The three of them sprinting towards the village. 

Zoro managed to catch up with the monster and was in front of it once again. “Go back! Please! Leave the village alone!” He screamed at the demon. “Stop! Dammit! Stop!” 

Kikis ankle twisted and she fell on the ground gasping in pain. “Ah!” She whined. June crouched beside her trying to help her up, but the fear of the situation caused her to fumble. “Get up!” Kaiyo shouted at them, pulling out her sword and aiming it at the demon. Her blue eyes narrowed at the creature and face filled with determination, despite her rapidly beating heart. 

“Kaiyo!” Zoro gasped, pulling out Kitetsu and slashing the demons blood red eye. It cried out in pain as shock, causing it to stop and spasm out. “Run!” Zoro shouted to the girls, who picked up Kiki and ran towards the village. The creatures tentacles shot out in rage and went for Zoro, who jumped out of the way and began running from it to avoid the dark tentacles. Unfortunately, despite Zoro’s speed, the creature's black tentacles managed to wrap their way around Zoro’s right arm and get hold off it aggressively. Zoro grunted and mumbled in pain, attempting to rip free of the creature's tight grasp. He managed to, but some of the dark tentacles managed to stay wrapped around his arm. 

With as much strength as he could, Zoro turned and ran full speed towards the demon, it’s dark tendrils falling off it, exposing the boars head and upper body. When Zoro got close enough, he reared his arms back and struck the demon with all his strength, making the creature screech out in pain. 

Zoro quickly dashed away from it and sheathed Kitetsu, falling to his knees in pain as he clenched his wounded arm. The darkness oozed of the demon and evaporated on the ground, leaving the boar god exposed. A moment later, the demon began tipping to the side before it completely fell onto its side with a _thud._

The villagers gasped, staring in awe at the scene. “He killed it!” One man shouted. “Zoro!” Kaiyo, Chopper, Luffy and Morgan pushed past everyone and ran towards the wounded swordsman. “Fetch the wise woman!” Another shouted, the men rushed after the four towards Zoro, semi crowding around him. “Don’t put the fire out yet!” 

“Zoro!” Kaiyo and Chopper kneeled next to Zoro. “Are you alright?” Kaiyo asked, her voice firm. 

“Zoro?” Luffy whispered, his eyes wide. 

“Kaiyo, Chopper…don’t touch it! This wound is evil!” Zoro then started to rip away the earth with his fingernails and showered his wound with it. Kaiyo and Chopper echoed his actions by doing the same.

"Zoro-san has been hurt! Where's the wise woman?!" A man shouted. As if on cue, a man carrying the Wise Woman ran forwards, who was holding a jar in her hands. "You must keep away from him! All of you!" She ordered and everyone stepped back from Zoro and parted to make way for the Wise woman. 

"What should we do?" Kaiyo asked, standing up and walking towards the Wise Woman. 

The Wise Woman handed the jar to Kaiyo. "Take this and pour it over his wounds, child, slowly," She emphasized the word 'slowly'. 

Kaiyo nodded, walking back to Zoro, kneeling beside him,and pouring the boiling hot water on his arm, where the wound resided. Zoro gasped in pain, tearing up the ground beneath him as Chopper and Morgan held his shoulders, keeping him grounded. 

Meanwhile, the Wise Woman was standing in front of the Boar. She dipped her head and bowed. "Oh nameless god of rage and hate I bow before you. A mound will be raised and funeral rites performed on this ground where you have fallen. Pass on in peace and bear us no hatred." She spoke the words as if it was a ritual, which to her, it seemed to be that way. 

The boar narrowed its eyes,baring its fangs in a snarl. "Disgusting little creatures. Soon all of you will feel my hate, and suffer as I have suffered.." Those were its last words before its skin dissolved and turned into red liquid. It left only a skeleton and the liquid burned into the ground. The men groaned and covered their noses to try and get away from the foul stench of the decaying flesh.


	2. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro learns of the consequences for his wound.

The sun was beginning to set, the sky was turning into a pretty pink with purple and orange accent colors. The Straw Hats were residing in their small house, gathered around Zoro in concern, who was looking at his bandaged arm.

“How are you feeling Zoro?” Chopper asked in a small voice.

“Ngh. Better.” Zoro grunted as his wound acted up. Kaiyo frowned and moved slightly closer to the swordsman, but worried that she would hurt him.

“What was that out there Zoro?” Luffy asked, his arms crossed and straw hat covering his face. Zoro looked up at his captain before looking back down at his arm.

“It was a demon.” Zoro said gruffly.

“A…a demon?” Kaiyo softly gasped

“Yes.” Zoro breathed. His eye darkened at his wound.

“What did it want?” Morgan asked.

“I don’t know.” Zoro replied. His breathing deep to try and calm down.

“Zoro-san.”

The Straw Hats looked over to see a young Emishi boy in the doorway, his posture tense and eyes hard. “The wise woman wants to talk to you tonight in the village shrine.” The boy bowed and exited. Leaving the Straw Hats wondering what would happen to Zoro.

* * *

That night, a meeting was held in the village shrine.

Though most of the village was sleeping, a few stray villagers stayed awake, waiting silently in the courtyard for the news of Zoro’s injury. These people all stared up from the courtyard to the side of the mountain towering above them, for built propped up against the mountain face was the village's shrine. It was tucked safely into a little nook just a little higher up than the tallest building in the Emishi village.

Inside the shrine, the wall attached to the mountainside was made up of the cliffside, which bulged into the room. Beneath the cliffside was a small red table, empty except for a single leafy branch cut from one of the trees near the village. Two lit lamps were set up, giving the room only a faint light.

About seven men, all of them members of the village council, were sitting against the wall, while the Wise Woman and Zoro sat far apart, facing each other.

The Wise Woman had a white mat set out in front of her, covered in a variety of smooth, round stones, twigs, one or two animal bones, twigs, leaves, and a single red triangle drawn in the center of the mat. This is what she used to make her predictions.

Zoro sat across from the old lady, sitting cross legged with his hands on his knees. His injured right arm was wrapped in new bandages, hiding the damage the Demon had done to him. Zoro hid his emotions well. His grey eyes were steely, making it appear that he was ready for anything the Wise Woman would tell him.

"I'm afraid this is very bad..." The wise woman murmured after watching two different sized stones crash lightly into one another, creating a clink sound which then echoed throughout the silent room full of villagers. She shook her head slowly, narrowing her sea blue orbs which flashed with horror and disbelief. Before Zoro could even ask what was bothering the elderly woman, she continued, voice hoarse. "The stones tell me the boar came far from the West." Everyone went silent,not sure what this meant exactly. "He had some kind of poison inside him, driving him mad, a poisonous hatred that consumed his heart and flesh...and turned him into a demon monster..." She hung her head in grief for the God who was lost to the poison.

“Zoro."

Zoro straightened. "Hm?"

"Show all of us your right arm."

Something in Zoro’s eyes flickered, but it was gone before anyone could see it. Silently, he undid his bandages, thrusting out his arm as they fell off. Encircling Zoro’s arm was a long, jagged, black and purple-ish colored mark, with a color that looked like a combination of blood red, wine red, and deep purple. It looked almost like a burn, and it hurt like one too.

All of the men in the room gasped and stared at the mark. "What does it mean?" Ji-San asked the Wise Woman. The old woman looked up and smiled at the twenty-one year old boy in front of her.

”Young man, are you prepared to learn what fate the stones have foretold you?"

Zoro was silent for a moment, he didn’t like what the wise woman had said, but found himself saying out loud, “Yes.”

She nodded, "The infection will spread throughout your whole body." Her voice was warning. "Bone and flesh alike...it will cause great pain and then kill you." Zoro felt his heart nearly stop at that, but he didn’t let it show.

"Is there no way we can stop it?" Another man perked up, his voice cracking with old age.

“This man got that wound by saving the village and defending our lives!" Another exclaimed.

"Do we just sit here,and watch him die?" Another man said, his face grim.

The Wise Woman held up her right hand slightly to silence the bickering men. They all snapped their heads round swiftly to look at her. Her gaze bounced back to Craig. "You cannot alter your fate, Zoro." She explained, noticing how Zoro flinched at this, but continued. "However, you can rise to meet it, if you choose. Look at this"

Everyone leaned forwards, watching as the Wise Woman opened her hand. An iron ball was dropped into the man, shiny and medium sized. "This iron ball was found in the boar's body."

"This is what hurt him so. It shattered his bones and burned its way deep inside him. This is what turned him into a demon," The Wise Woman's ancient voice dropped to sound deeper and more threatening. "There is evil at work in the land to the west, Zoro. It's your fate to go there and see what you can see with eyes unclouded by hate."

Zoro dipped his head slightly "You may find a way to lift the curse," she continued. "You understand?" She asked.

“No offense to you.” Zoro lifted his head, his voice firm. “But I don’t really believe in fate, but…I understand.”

The wise woman nodded, a small smile on her face. Zoro stood and turned on his heel, walking out the way exit. "Farewell..." The Wise Woman called out as Zoro was clambering down the tree.

* * *

In the middle of the night, everyone was asleep. Except, of course, the people attending the council meeting. But even they were drifting off, trying to get the troubling events out of their mind as they lay in bed, trying not to think of what dangers could fall on their guests on their journey.

The Straw Hats got ready to begin their journey to the west. They had been gifted with a couple red elk for transport, food and some currency.

They mounted their elks, Zoro’s named Yakuul, and began heading towards the gate of the village. They had almost successfully left the village, before…

"Aniki!" Sara, a girl Zoro has began taking a liking too, whispered, running over to the swordsman. Zoro and the others stopped from going any further, and Zoro stared down at the girl.

“Sara! What are you doing?!” Zoro whispered, almost hissing, his grey eye narrowing.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I came to give you this so you I won’t forget us.” She whispered, holding up her hands, cupped around a light blue crystal dagger tied with a firm red string. It was small and short, but sharp. Zoro looked at it before picking it up from her small hands.

“A crystal dagger.” Zoro said, looking back at Sara. “I can’t take this.”

She shook her head, grabbing his larger hands and holding them. "No, please keep it with you, Zoro. To protect you! Please, I want you to have it so you don't…forget me," Sara’s voice trembled. Tears welling up in her eyes.

Zoro smiled lightly, putting the dagger around his neck before patting her on the head. “I’ll never forget you.”

“We wish you and your people well Sara.” Morgan smiled, slapping a hand over Luffy's mouth before he could potentially wake up the entire village. “We’ll miss you Sara-chan.” Kaiyo smiled, her grip on Zoro’s robe tightening as tears welled in her eyes.

Zoro and the others then road off into the forest, leaving their new friends behind.

Hopefully to see another day.


End file.
